1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a remotely-controllable robot cleaner, a terminal for remotely-controlling the robot cleaner, and a system and method for remotely-controlling the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Generally, a robot has been developed for an industrial use, and has managed some parts of factory automation. As the robot is applied to various fields recently, medical robots, space robots, home robots used at homes, etc. are being developed.
A representative of the home robots is a robot cleaner, a kind of home electronic appliance capable of performing a cleaning operation by sucking peripheral dust particles or foreign materials while autonomously moving on a predetermined region. This robot cleaner is provided with a chargeable battery, and is provided with an obstacle sensor for avoiding an obstacle while moving.
The robot cleaner is controlled by using a remote controller (a user interface), buttons provided at a cleaner body, etc. Nowadays, a robot cleaner capable of recognizing a self position and creating a map using a camera or each type of sensors, is being developed.